El estupido de Mike
by Evastefana Cullen
Summary: Mike Newton nunca ha sido de mis personajes favoritos, pero y si el Mike que conocemos no es exactamente el que Bella cree conocer. One-shoot desde el punto de vista de Mike, dándole un nuevo ángulo a uno de los personajes menos queridos de Crepúsculo


EL ESTÚPIDO DE MIKE

ONE-SHOOT

Summary: Mike Newton nunca ha sido de mis personajes favoritos, aunque no tengo nada en contra de él. Pero y si el Mike que conocemos no es _exactamente_ el que Bella cree conocer. One-shoot desde el punto de vista de Mike, dándole un nuevo ángulo a uno de los personajes menos queridos de Crepúsculo.

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

_______________________________________________________________________

¿Estás seguro de que conoces el camino? – preguntó la chica.

Claro que sí – respondió de forma hosca su acompañante, con el que acaba de salir de la tienda de artículos deportivos -. Nunca me he perdido – terminó en un tono petulante.

A ella nunca la había visto antes, pero a él sí y sabía que era un engreído. Era claro que quería tratar a la chica como inferior a él, como si fuera una tonta. Ella insistió.

Pero el chico de la tienda dijo...

¡Ese estúpido de Mike Newton! – la cortó él, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia su vehículo. Eso lo alcancé a ver de reojo.

No creía que fueran novios pero esperaba que no terminaran siéndolo por el bien de ella. Ellos no sabían que yo escuchaba, estaba parado al lado la ventana frontal de la tienda por la que ya habían pasado y había anuncios pegados sobre ella hacia aquel extremo, yo veía por entre las líneas que había entre unos y otros. Tal vez de todos modos no les hubiera importado, por lo menos no a él. Era claro lo que había dicho: un estúpido. ¿A quién le importa que un estúpido lo escuche decir que piensas que lo es? De todos modos, ese era yo, ¿no?

Por mucho que me pudieran enojar sus palabras en aquel momento no tuvieron ese efecto. Los escuché y veía sus figuras por la periferia que alcanzaban a ver mis ojos que estaban concentrados en otras personas. En una pareja. La perfecta pareja de Forks. Escuché esas palabras con la vista en ellos, relacionándolas con ellos ... y conmigo.

Edward abría la puerta para ella con expresión complacida, sí, le complacía ser él quien le abriera la puerta a ella. El auto estaba al otro lado de la calle, con la puerta del copiloto hacia aquella acera Ella, Bella, lo miraba de una forma que era imposible no lo atravesara y llegara a tocar lo más hondo de su ser – por lo menos eso habría pasado si fuera yo. No podría creer que su mirada no pudiera atravesarlo aunque estuviera hecho de diamante. Entró en el auto sin desviar la mirada de él ni un segundo. Él cerró la puerta manteniendo la cabeza inclinada para continuar viéndola por la ventanilla. El momento en que finalmente despegó la mirada de ella para empezar a caminar hacia el otro lado fue el que coincidió con las últimas palabras del sujeto que acababa de salir.

Las oí, pero no las escuché en boca aquel tipo. Fue él quien las dijo, pero yo las escuchaba en voz de Edward Cullen, a quien veía por la ventana. Probablemente era lo que estaba pensando ahora, burlándose. "¡El estúpido de Mike Newton!" – podía escucharlo decir desde la acera de enfrente.

Yo no había pasado a ser otra cosa a pesar de haberlo intentado.

El día que él la dejó estuve listo antes que mi padre para salir a buscarla. Estaba tratando de mejorar mis calificaciones en la escuela y aunque no fuera común que lo hiciera, había decidido que esa tarde la utilizaría para adelantar tareas, esas que me daban dolor de cabeza, pero en cuando supe que Bella estaba perdida salí. Como se hizo noche y no la hallábamos empezamos a usar linternas. Después de muchas – en serio, muchas – horas la encontró un chico de la reserva, Sam Uley. Me sentí aliviado. Hubiera preferido encontrarla yo, al principio, pero después de tanto tiempo, no me importaba quien fuera, mientras la encontráramos. Estuve ahí hasta que todos se fueron y yo no pude pensar en una excusa que decirle a su padre para quedarme. Cuando había visto la nota que Bella dejó, diciendo que iba con Edward a caminar, tuve ganas de golpearlo. Había sido él quien había dejado que se perdiera. En la noche, cuando estábamos en la casa de Bella, sabiendo que la había abandonado ahí y se había largado con su familia sin asegurarse de que ella estuviera en un lugar seguro, no me cabía duda: quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio. No podía evitarlo viéndola en ese estado sobre el sofá de su sala.

Esos no eran simples celos porque finalmente él se hubiera quedado con ella – aunque no niego que si los sentía frecuentemente-. Era enojo por tratarla así, simplemente. Aún si yo me hubiera olvidado de Bella hubiera querido golpearlo igual. El coraje que había estado controlado por la preocupación me dominó cuando iba saliendo de su casa, me controlé lo suficiente porque iba con mi papá, pero en cuanto llegamos salí al pato trasero y comencé a golpear un árbol. Si iba a terminar dejàndola así, como si fuera un juguete del que se habìa aburrido, habrìa sido mejor que la hubiera dejado en paz desde el principio. Ni Tyler, ni Eric o yo hubiéramos sido tan despreocupados y descuidados con ella. No éramos Edward Cullen – el apuesto, el admirado por todas las chicas, el mejor de la clase, el del volvo, el siempre seguro -, pero la hubiéramos cuidado. Me tuve que vendar la mano solo. Apostaría que ella nunca vio esa venda en mi mano..

Era irónico que una de las cosas por las que había querido mejorar mis calificaciones era para que ella me viera diferente. Ella estaba con el chico listo e inteligente, no quería que me viera como el tonto que la había pretendido sin tener ninguna esperanza. Quería algún día poder tener una conversación con ella sobre los libros que leía. Había leído algunos y me frustraba sentir que me había perdido todo cuando escuchaba todo lo que ella podía comentar de ellos. Una vez supe que Edward tocaba el piano - ¿de cuántas más de su ahora aparentemente interminable lista de habilidades me tendría que enterar? -, pero antes no me habìa importado. Ahora estaba seguro de que tocaba para ella y de que ella lo disfrutaba. Yo había querido tomar clases y tanta fue mi insistencia que mis padres a pesar de no querer y de no tener mucho dinero me inscribieron a clases solo para callarme, pero claro, era pésimo y tuve que aceptarlo. Me sacaron de las clases – no podían estar desperdiciando el dinero – y tuve que olvidarme del piano. Me olvidé de cualquier instrumento de una vez, para evitar futuras decepciones. Me conformaría con _tocar_ el radio. Seguro que eso nadie me lo podría contar como talento. Eso no llamaría la atención de Bella.

Ella se veía bien – feliz, en realidad – con Cullen y acepté que eso estaba bien. Yo había intentado tener una relación con Jessica, pero no funcionó. Ella era divertida, pero no quería simplemente a alguien divertida, quería... bueno... a Bella. Había algo en ella que me atraía aunque fuera inalcanzable. Me gustaba oírla hablar, la expresión que adquiría su rostro cuando se metía de lleno en lo que estaba diciendo o cuando se quedaba quieta, sin hacer nada, contemplando algo. Pero ese algo de ella no era yo con quien lo compartía, a quien se lo mostraba, era a_ él_, que si podía conversar con ella a su mismo nivel, entenderla, entretenerla.

Después de ese día – noche, más bien – ella no volvió a ser la misma y yo continuaba con mi deseo de golpearlo. Trataba de hablar con ella, pero no respondía, apenas y decía monosílabos. Trataba de hacerla hablar, conversar con ella, de lo que fuera, pero no le sentaba bien. Era un esfuerzo que le causaba dolor. No tenía que ser un genio para ver eso. Así que renuncié a intentar platicar con ella si la lastimaba en vez de ayudarla, aunque de vez en vez lo intentaba de nuevo para ver si había mejorado. Lo único a lo que ponía atención o algo así era a la escuela y al trabajo, cosas rutinarias. Si eso era lo que la mantenía a flote estaba bien, así que siempre estaba interesado en que fuera a trabajar y que fuera al corriente con la escuela. En la escuela volvió a tomar su ritmo acostumbrado, incluso mejor, pero al principio tuve que ayudarle. A veces no terminaba de anotar lo que el maestro encargaba y yo lo hacía por ella. Ella no lo notaba, no se daba cuenta de cuando tomaba su cuaderno y lo volvía a dejar en su lugar. Le conseguía los libros de la biblioteca, le preguntaba si ya había hecho tal o cual tarea para que no se le olvidara. A veces tenía que tomar su trabajo y entregarlo porque en su ensimismamiento no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Una vez dejó su trabajo terminado en su lugar al terminar la clase. Al menos me sirvió para mejorar mis calificaciones. Había pedido cambio de horario en clase de gimnasia porque sabía que era una clase en la que ella nunca podría ser buena, y en su estado dejarla sola en esa clase era exponerla a que se lastimara sola. Yo siempre era su compañero y para los demás era el estúpido aferrado a una esperanza vana que luchaba por ser su premio de consolación. Traté de que no me importara. No era fácil.

Cuando por fin empezó a hablar otra vez – gracias a no sé que milagro – quise invitarla a ir a alguna parte. Sí, me seguía gustando, pero estaba tan contento de verla mejorar que mi petición de salir había sido sin segunda intención. Simplemente creí que la ayudaría. Pero seguramente para ella seguía el mismo tipo sin cerebro que quería ligá con un amigo de ella que me trató como si fuera piltrafa todo el rato y a ella no le importó y para acabarla me enfermé.

En la escuela le seguía hablando y la defendí del resto que estaba resentida por ella. Seguramente no se dio cuenta. Mi consuelo era pensar que ella cree que soy superficial y que en realidad no hiere mis sentimientos, que de no ser asì me tratarìa diferente. Una vez le dije que las chicas podían ser muy crueles. Vi su cara de remordimiento en ese momento, pero nada mejoró. Ya no sabía si ese era un consuelo o no. Tal vez sería bueno que, aunque siguiera siendo solo un no muy apreciado amigo, al menos aceptara que podía querer a una chica en serio.

Jessica quiso una vez que volviéramos, porque como amiga la había empezado a tratar mejor y eso debió confundirla. pero yo no quería intentarlo otra vez. Prefería que fuéramos solamente amigos y debo confesar que Bella fue el motivo de que tratara mejor a Jessica. No podía estar seguro, pero tal vez Jessica si me quisiera y no quería que ella fuera mi "Mike Newton". No quería que fuera un premio de consolación y tampoco quería que pasara por lo que yo. Si en realidad me quería y no podía corresponderle al menos seria su amigo, un buen amigo.

Un sábado, después de un rato en el trabajo se puso a acomodar unas mochilas y me ofrecí a ayudarle porque el estante era muy alto para ella. Se sentó a un lado y recargó la cabeza contra los otros estantes. A los pocos segundo estaba cerrando los ojos. Luchaba contra el sueño sin éxito. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, aunque era evidente que nunca dormía bien. No desde que... Dejé las cosas a un lado y le hablé, la convencí de ir a acostarse a un sillón que estaba en la parte de atrás, en una pequeña habitación donde dejábamos nuestras cosas. En realidad no puedo decir que la convencí, porque ya no estaba muy lucida. No me contestó nada y solo se dejó llevar cuando empecé a levantarla de donde estaba sentada. La recosté en el sillón y busqué algo con que cubrirla. Le quité las botas. Regresé a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, pero deseaba quedarme con ella. No había habido muchos clientes ese día. Esa había sido una semana floja y prefería estar con ella. Cerré la tienda y me fui a acompañarla. Cuando entrè de nuevo vi que su sueño no era tranquilo, se movía mucho en su lugar. Yo tenìa las manos mojadas cuando entrè porque estaba lloviendo y me había mojado al cerrar la tienda. Me las sequé, pero el agua las había dejado frías. Tomé su mano y se tranquilizó. Durmió poco màs de una hora. Era la primera vez que había cerrado la tienda en todo el tiempo que tenía ayudándoles a mis padres, que habían ido a la ciudad. Valió la pena. Estuve una hora sosteniendo su mano, viéndola descansar, acariciando el dorso de su pequeña mano con mi pulgar. Quizás esa era todo lo que podría obtener de ella. De mi, ella había obtenido una hora de descanso que le hacía falta desde hace mucho. A pesar de todos mis previos intentos eso era lo más que le había podido dar y me preguntaba si es lo más que lograría darle.

No fue así. Pude darle más. Dos semanas después sucedió de nuevo. Casi para acabar su turno empezaban a cerrársele los ojos. Le dije a mi mamá que yo me quedaba a cerrar y se fue a casa. A Bella le había tocado mostrador y finalmente se quedó dormida sobre él. Esta vez no le dije anda, solo la guié de nuevo hasta el sillón sosteniendo uno de sus brazos con una mano y con la otra tomándola de la cintura. Probablemente no iba a agradar mucho. No le había gustado mucho la primera vez y tampoco le iba a gustar esta vez, pero la tentación era demasiada. De nuevo cerré la tienda y fui con ella. De nuevo la cogí de la mano. Esta vez tardó más tiempo en alcanzar el sueño profundo, pero lo hizo. Sabía que sería mi última oportunidad así que empecé a confesarme. Me confesé como con nadie, le dije en murmullos mucho de mí, y de ella, de mi vida y de todo. Me oyó sin escucharme, en sus sueños. Ahora fueron dos horas. Quizás alguien pensaría que era patético, pero no importaba. Eran _mis_ horas. En las que _yo_ le daba descanso, en las que _yo_ la cuidaba, en las que ella estaba _conmigo_ sin que me rechazara.

Lo malo con las horas es que sólo duran unas horas.

Después de eso las cosas siguieron como siempre y mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

Después de varias semanas sucedió algo que no esperaba. Dos sensaciones, sentimientos, impulsos, yo que sé, me golpearon al mismo tiempo. La vi a ella, de nuevo, como había esperado desde hace mucho: viva. Pero mi alegría chocaba con la ira y el dolor. No dolía verla viva, sino verla viva de nuevo _por_ él. Llegò de la misma manera que se habìa ido, sin avisar. Simplemente se presentò de nuevo en el pueblo y en la escuela y desde el primer momento con ella. De nuevo sentí esas mismas ganas de golpearlo. No me hubiera importado que estuviéramos en la escuela. Pero estaba con ella y eso me detuvo. Eso dolió. Y dolió verla de nuevo con _él_. Sí, con _ése_. Se veía hermosa viva de nuevo... pero con él de nuevo. ¿Porqué no podía ser otro? Tyler, Eric, incluso Jacob, pero que fuera _él_ era insoportable. El mismo que le había inflingido tanto daño, que la había dejado por meses en aquel estado, de nuevo a su lado. Nunca había querido gritarle, pero fue lo que sentí en ese momento. Quería gritarle que se alejara de él. Di media vuelta y me fui. Conduje sin detenerme hasta donde ya no conocía el camino, me bajé y caminé. De nuevo golpeé un árbol, con la misma mano y tuve que conducir de regreso con la mano lastimada.

Ella era feliz de nuevo y yo ... seguía siendo yo. Paciencia y autocontrol. Eso fue lo que trabajé todos los días por los siguientes meses. Al segundo mes fue más fácil. Trataba de convencerme de que después de todo el que él la había dejado había sido un garrafal error, una enorme idiotez, pero que la quería y que no la volvería a lastimar. Unos días trataba más que otros y no lo hacía por querer perdonarlo.

Verla a ella de nuevo feliz sirve también.

Feliz como ahora.

Lo peor no es lo que él piense de mí, sino lo que ella piensa. ¿Qué había logrado? Para ella seguía siendo el mismo Mike Newton incapaz de conversar con ella, el siempre dispuesto cuando lo necesitara, con el que siempre se enojaba, el pobre tonto de Mike.

Eso seguìa siendo yo, aqui parado, vièndo como se van juntos.

Edward llega hasta la puerta del piloto y entra al auto, lo enciende y antes de irse mira hacia la tienda. Localiza mis ojos escondidos entre los anuncios pegados, inclina la cabeza tocándola con dos dedos y luego los despega en mi dirección despidiéndose. Yo no respondo con nada. Solo pienso con todas mis fuerzas "¡Maldito Cullen!", una y otra vez, deseando que pudiera oírme.

No me muevo de donde estoy.

Me quedo aquí solo en la tienda donde ella durmió en horas de trabajo, donde tomó mi mano y me confesé sin que se diera cuenta. Ella estará feliz con él, pero esas dos tardes son mías y él no puede quitármelas. Nadie supo de ellas más que yo, ni siquiera él, ni si quiera ella. Son solo mías. Esas dos tardes fueron mías.

Dos tardes en el lluvioso Forks que fueron y serán del estúpido de Mike.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Estaba leyendo Luna Nueva, la parte en que todos están buscando Bella después de que la deja Edward. Bella menciona que Mike Newton también estuvo en la búsqueda y quise usar mi imaginación para verlo desde otro ángulo. Espero les guste.

La verdad es que nunca había pensado escribir sobre Mike, pero esto salió. Así, de un solo jalón. Además es mi primer one – shoot.

Por favor dejen reviews. Me gustaría saber si les gustó.


End file.
